palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Linquei Warrior O.C.C.:
Linquei Warrior Bonuses=+5ps +4pp +6pe +7me +3ma +10spd +2iq +100mdc/sdc.hp ISP : ME*10 +100 +100/lv PPE : PE*10 +100 +100/lv Chi: PE*10 +100 +100/lv Super powers: 2 major and 2 minor of choice Psi powers: 3 each of choice from the physical/sensitive/healing/fighter/Oni Ninja techniques and phase powers Can permanently burn points from ISP/PPE/Chi/Exp combined to gain special powers 20 to gain a minor super power, 40 to gain a major super power, x3 I.S.P. needed to activate a psi power to gain it as a permanently on/at will power, x3 P.P.E. needed to gain a spell at will/always on power or just the P.P.E./I.S.P./Chi needed to activate the power as a usable power. If points are burned to gain a power permanently then the characters eyes will glow equal to a 4watt light bulb OCC skills: ''' (All) detection+20%, (all) demolitions+20%, concealment +20%, palming+20%, Sleight of hand +20%, pick pockets+20%, pick locks+20%, prowl +40%, escape+40%, climbing+30%, First aid/paramedic/holistic medicine+20%, use poison+50%, use ninja equipment+30%, swimming +30%, intelligence+30%, tracking+10%, 4 ant/mod weapons of choice-paired and sharp shot where applicable, lan/lit Chinese/Japanese/english98%, 4 lan/lit of choice +20%, HtH Art Of The Linquei + 1 of choice '''OCC related skills: 10 +2/2 lvs Secondary skills: '''8 +2/2 lvs '''Contacts: 1d20 1d10 each contact lvs Cybernetics: if have powers none or can opt to be a cyber ninja/juicer ninja/ w 1d20 +6 extra cyber/bionic weapons Standard equipment: ''' (1) dim backpack<2ton cap>, (2) (1) dim utility belt/ w40 pouches<1ton cap>, (3) dim battle harness/ w40pouches<1ton cap>, (4) (1) lg. flashlight, (1) pen flashlight, pocket laser distancer, (5) (1) 1000ft knotted each foot spider silk climbing rope and grappling hook<+10% climb skill/indestructable>, (1) 1 set of superior lock picks, (6) (8) sets of fully reversible gimmicked clothes, (7) (2) sets of fully gimmicked flexiarmor200mdc+200mdcff/opf/pf/soul bonded, (8) set of hand and foot spikes<+40% climb skill +1d6*10 dmg combat>, (9) sets of magically bonded Linquei Battle Armor<500mdc 200mdc ff/pf takes ¼ all dmg done to it regens 10pts/hit/min auto if fully destroyed will reform in 6 hrs is soul bonded turns into a set of body tattoos when not in use (2)dwarven quality <+5p/s/int/damage> weapons for every WP possessed (2)weapons of choice and, (2) weapons of clan choice (10) Each silver/iron/steel wood throwing stars 1d6*10 (20) Each iron/steel/wood/silver stakes and wooden mallet '''Money: 1d6*9000 credits, 1d6*900 trade items/gems, 1d6*10 bmi ''Art of the LinQuei '' Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 10 Years CHARACTER BONUS: +5ps, +4pp, +8pe, +28spd, +5me, +200isp, +50ppe, +50hp, +120sdc, x4chi COMBAT SKILLS: Attacks per Melee: 7 Escape moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Basic Defensive Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry, automatic Hold/Lock Advanced Defensive Moves: Disarm, Multiple Dodge, Power Block/Parry (does damage!), Automatic dodge, Automatic throw Hand Attacks: Backhand, Duo-Fist Strike, Knife Hand, Power Punch, Punch +10 of choice Basic Foot Attacks: Axe Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick), Roundhouse Kick, Side Kick, Snap Kick, Wheel Kick +6 of choice Jumping Foot Attacks Flying Jump Kick, Flying Reverse Turning Kick, Jump Kick Special attacks Combination Grab/Head Bash (SPECIAL! First the attacker rolls for a successful Strike. That's followed by a second Strike roll that represents a bash of the attacker's forehead directly into the victim's face or head. Damage is 2D6. No Parry or Dodge possible during the attack. Normal Critical Strike Rolls apply.), Combination Grab/Kick, Combination Strike/Parry, Death Blow, Elbow, Forearm, Knee, Leap Attack, Combination Lock/Strike, Combination Hold Strike, Combination Dodge/Strike Modifiers to Attacks Critical Strike, Critical Strike From Rear, Knock-Out/Stun, Pull Punch, Death Blow SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING: ''' '''Martial Art Powers: Automatically receives the Special powers of Chi Defense, Chi Relaxation, Sense Chi Abilities, Dragon Chi,. Select a total of (12) powers from among Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques, and Invisibility Arts, (15) Chi, (6)Kata, ( 3) Zen , (5) Psionic Powers from (each category),and Ki Manipulation. If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Program (excluding physical). Recommended Martial Art Powers are: Chagi, Combination of Winter and Summer Training, Iron Hand, Language: Japanese (lv4), Chinese (lv4), English, Tibetan, Battle. Physical: 'Climbing, Prowl , Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Running, Adv. Swimming '''Philosophical: '''Bushido, Zen, Go, Chess '''Survival: '''Fasting, Wilderness Survival, Fishing, Hunting '''Temple: '''Meditation, Acupuncture, Acupressure, Holistic Medicine, Use Poison, Calligraphy '''Weapon Katas: '''WP claw-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs, blade-staff weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Sword-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Knife-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs +2 of choice. '''LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES: ' 1st = + 3p 4d 2s/r 1b/disarm/throw back flip/int Crt/KO behind dthblow20 2nd= + 2dmg/p 1a/r/d/int 3throw 3rd= + 1a/r/disarm/int CRT/KO19 +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt 4th= +1p/b/backflip 22/throw/chi/atemi/damage 3int 5th= + 1a/d/int x2chi 3dis crt/ko18 +1d6 damage 6th= + 1s/b 2p/d/body/mar/ki/chi/atemi 3throw +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt 7th= +1a/p/d/int/backflip 2s/chi/ki/atemi dthblow19 +1d6 damage weapons combat 8th =+ 1b/a/int/disarm 2p/d /throw 3r/dmg crt/ko17 9th =+ 1a/r/int 2dmg 3b/disarm crt/ko16 10th= + d/b 2s/chi/atemi/body/mar +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt Damage 11th= +1int 2a/p/d/ 3b x2chi 12th= + 1b/throw/disarm 2s/damage/Zen/inv/chi/ki 13th= + 1a/p/d/int/throw 2dmg/disarm/chi/atemi +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt, learn continuous chi mask 14th= + 1b/throw/disarm 2zen/inv/body/mar +1d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt, learn permanent yin/yang kata 15th= + . a/int/PS/PP/PE +2p/d/s/r/b/throw/disarm/body/mar/chi/atemi/invis/Zen/me/IQ/speed 4dmg Crt/KO15 dthblw18 +2d6 damage weapons combat, Ghost-bolt, learn to assume pure chi form 20HP/SDC/MCD/Chi/ISP/PPE '''The "Essence Ghost-bolt:" as it is known, is the concentration of mind and body on focusing Chi into a destructive force. The result is something like plasma, except that it is mystical in nature. Mana-ball: 1d6 damage to SDC, Hit Points, and Chi; a regular Mana-ball uses up 2 Chi, and any extra chi points used will add damage to either SDC or Chi on a 1 for 2 bases. Only martial art Strike bonus can be used; however there is a +3 to strike because it is partially mentally directed. If the victim parries he takes half damage anyway. Also he cannot roll with the punch regardless of whether he parried or not. For every level of the Linquei student, damage is increased by one. The range of the fireball is 20 feet, plus 2 every level. The Ghost-ball takes up 2 actions. Against nonorganic substances, the Ghost-ball becomes especially destructive. Multiply all damage by 2. The Linquei master can only use the Ghost-ball 4 times per round/lv. Invulnerable characters are especially vulnerable to the Ghost-ball, taking quadruple damage and save vs. pain at -4 or be dazed(-6 to hit, parry, and dodge, and lose iniative. and half their attacks for 1d6 rounds). Characters who are immune to fire still take damage. The Ghost-ball can be used in place of a parry, meaning that he has a chance to strike his opponent before he himself is hit, thus disrupting the attack. The parrying Ghost-ball can only be used against somebody attacking from long range doing something like a jump kick or leap attack, but gains an additional +3 to strike and the attacker cannot defend. 5th level the Linquei Master can maneuver the fireball, gaining an extra attack at 5th level and every 2 levels afterward. Ghost Ball: 60dmg/pt 100ft/pt never miss and hurts anything +10pts to bypass armor Ghost punch/kick: PS+ punch/kick + 1d10*10 +kb20ft hurts anything on a natural 20 strike auto bypass armor at no extra cost 1pt use +10pts for never miss +20pts to bypass armor Ghost Aura: +60mdc/pt 2hr/pt invisible to all electronic and mechanical sensors Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium